Black Thorns on a White Rose
by Celena2
Summary: It is the 30th Century Crystal Tokyo and Neo Queen Serenity decides to send Haruka on a diplomatic mission to Kinmoku. It’s déjà vu all over again when she sees Seiya again for the first time. *ON PERMANENT HIATUS*
1. Chapter One

**Black Thorns on a White Rose**  
**  
Chapter One**: Kinmoku  
**  
By**: Ree

**  
Pairing**: Kou Seiya/Ten'oh Haruka   
**  
Ages**: Seiya (24), Haruka (24), Taiki (24), Yaten (24), Usagi (22), Mamoru (25-26), the Inner Senshi (22), Hotaru (20), Setsuna (Unknown, but appears 26), Michiru (24), Kakyuu (25), Chibi-Usa (Newborn babe)   
**  
Setting**: Kinmoku Planet (mostly)  
**  
Rating**: R   
**  
Summary**: It is the 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. Haruka has been feeling restless lately, and Neo Queen Serenity decides to send her on a diplomatic mission to Kinmoku. It's déjà vu all over again when she sees Seiya again for the first time. However, when Seiya (now a female) learns that her beloved Usagi married Mamoru and is now the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, it's all she can do to go on with her life. Can Haruka bring Seiya out of her misery once and for all? Or is it destined that the two of them will be mortal enemies forever?   
**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work. So don't sue me! I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything!

* * *

Crystal Tokyo was a beautiful place in the 30th Century after Chiba Usagi revived the planet Earth out of its cold sleep using the power of her ginzuishou. The young 22-year-old had married her beloved Chiba Mamoru the previous year and no one had expected the planet to fall into the cold sleep so soon. It was a true test, and thanks to her beloved friends, Usagi rose to claim the throne and title of Neo Queen Serenity. A few months after she laid claim to the throne, she became pregnant with the child they were all expecting. When Usagi Small Lady Serenity was born, the kingdom rejoiced. It seemed as though life would be wonderful for the entire world, they didn't even have to be concerned about the Black Moon Family, because they had destroyed them in the past. Although Sailor Pluto confused them all with the details, she assured them that the Black Moon wouldn't return. Still, even those that refused the cleansing from the ginzuishou were dealt with accordingly, so that they didn't have a repeat performance of the Black Moon. As the Inner and Outer Senshi scattered to their planets to reside in their planets, there was a lot to do when it came to building a kingdom. Finally, everything was settled in, except for two Senshi. The Senshi of Uranus and Neptune were reaching a rift in their relationship...it was as though the distance was affecting them both in the worst way possible.  
  
Haruka had been summoned by Neo Queen Serenity for an important mission. So, she left her castle and the rebuilding of it in the hands of the people her friend had suggested to help her. Even though it bothered her to no end, the Senshi of Wind was wearing a pair of high heeled shoes that clicked on the marble floor as she walked inside. All of the servants bowed to her as she walked with confidence (even if her feet were killing her) through the halls. Ascending the stairs slowly, careful not to trip on her heels, the white-haired woman walked down the halls with large and ornate doors on either side. On each of the doors was a planetary symbol, and at the end of the hall was a pair of white marble doors lined with gold with a crescent moon in the center and the symbol of Earth beneath it. Knocking a few times, Haruka heard the affirmative call and pushed open the double doors.  
  
"You wanted to see me, koneko-chan?" she asked with a smile, using the nickname she'd used for her friend when they were teenagers.  
  
"Hai, Haruka-san!"  
  
The woman who had spoken still had a bit of the teenager she'd been in her, but the blue eyes that met those of the Senshi were that of a woman. Silver hair done in two odangos, a delicate pearl crown perched on her head, flowing white gown, and the crescent moon in the center of her brow, there was no doubt as to who the woman was. Neo Queen Serenity stood in all of her glory in front of her old friend with a warm smile on her face and a bounce in her step. _Some things never change_, Haruka thought with a smile as she shook her head.  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it, Haruka-san! I have a special assignment for you! What's wrong, you seem down," she noted, stopping and instantly becoming concerned as Haruka cursed.  
  
_Damn she's good..._and as she cleared her throat Haruka gave her friend a smile. "Don't worry about me, koneko-chan, it's nothing serious. What's this assignment you have for me?"  
  
"Oh no, Haruka-san, you're going to tell me what's bothering you right now," the Queen insisted.  
  
"Well, who am I to deny royalty?" she replied and sighed, giving her friend a smile. "Michiru and I are having a bit of an argument. She says that I should visit her once in a while, but right now, things have been tough. It's as though the two of us are slowly drifting apart and I don't want that to happen. Maybe it'll be good to get away for a few days, koneko- chan."  
  
"Haruka-san, you know that you and Michiru-san are meant to be together. Why are you having these feelings now?"  
  
The teal-eyed woman merely glared at Usagi, which signified that she didn't want to talk anymore about it. Clearing her throat, the Queen handed Haruka the scroll she had planned on giving her.  
  
"Here Haruka-san, this scroll contains your mission details. Good luck."  
  
"Arigato," she replied shortly and got to her feet.  
  
Dusting her long navy gown off, she headed out of the room and closed the doors behind her. Shaking her head, but keeping silent, the powerful Senshi stormed down the halls, her heels now stomping angrily on the ground. Looking at the scroll that had been flattened in her fist, she wondered what exactly the assignment was that her friend had given her. _Well, it can't hurt to find out._ So stopping in her tracks for a moment, she straightened the paper and read through it. When Haruka reached the end, she turned around and stormed right back into the royal chamber, an angry wind following in her wake.  
  
"Usagi, what in the hell are you thinking? You know that I don't get along with them!" she screamed angrily, eyes flashing dangerously. "You're going to have to choose someone else."  
  
"Haruka-san!" she shrieked and jumped a mile high, screaming. "Don't do that! You scared me!"  
  
"I demand that you give this assignment to someone else. You know how my feelings are about those three and yet you expect me to go on with this folly?" the irate woman roared.  
  
Usagi sniffled and burst into big crocodile tears while Haruka sweat dropped, suddenly feeling guilty. "Ano...koneko-chan..."  
  
"Why are you so mean, Haruka-san?"  
  
"I'm not...it's just...well...wouldn't one of the other Senshi be better suited to this assignment?" Haruka stammered, feeling very guilty at making Usagi cry. "Like Minako, or Rei, or even Makoto? The three of them get along well with those three and are you sure about sending me to do this alone? I may just end up killing one of them on accident."  
  
"Onegai Haruka-san!" Usagi cried and clung to the other's arm. "Do this for me, please, please, please, please?"  
  
"All right, all right," Haruka agreed, smiling a little bit. "I'll do this for you, koneko-chan and for you I will do my best."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Haruka-san!" the petite woman cried happily then became serious. "The reason why I didn't choose Minako-chan, Rei-chan, or Makoto-chan for this assignment is because they'd only see the idols that they adored when they were here on Earth. They wouldn't be able to see past that like you would. I trust you with this, Haruka-san."  
  
Nodding in understanding, the 24-year-old had to admit that Usagi had a point. She would be one of the only ones who would see through the past image of the idols they had been. Still, she just didn't like or trust them, even after that final battle at Zero Sagittarius. Hugging Usagi for a moment, she gave her a reassuring smile before heading out once more. _I'll complete this mission Usagi. I'll complete it for you._ Using the transport chambers inside the Crystal Palace, she returned to Miranda Castle, located on one of the moons of Uranus. While the climate was good, there still needed to be vegetation, water, and wildlife before people could come to settle there. As she spoke with the people who were making sure that there would be those things in her kingdom, Haruka also made arrangements to depart immediately to the planet she needed to reach. Everyone bustled to obey her commands and prepare the transport chambers in Miranda Castle for her to use.  
  
"I can't believe I'll be going to that planet..." she whispered as she headed for her room, the large navy and gold doors emblazed with the symbol of Uranus in the middle opening before her.  
  
Stepping into the room, the warm breeze blew through the open windows. A smile played on her features as she went over to them and glanced out at the solar system before her. From where she was, Haruka could see the planets of Saturn and Jupiter and she thought about the other Senshi. With a heavy sigh, she turned and went to her bed, sitting down on the navy satin blanket that covered the divan. The lady had only to wait a few minutes before a servant knocked at her door and announced they were ready for her departure.  
  
"Very well, I shall be there momentarily. First, contact Princess Michiru; I have a message for her."  
  
Rising from her position, she elegantly made her way to the communication room and waited as the Triton Castle was contacted. In a few moments, the refined face and flowing green hair of the Princess of Neptune appeared on the screen as she smiled genially.  
  
"Konnichiwa Haruka, what is it you wished to speak with me about?" Michiru asked, her smooth and warm voice flowing over the white-haired Senshi and making her shiver a little.  
  
"Michiru, I have just returned from Crystal Tokyo. Koneko-chan has an assignment for me, and so I shall be departing for a while. I am not sure as to when I will return though."  
  
Michiru was silent for a moment, her brows furrowing for a moment. "Very well, thank you for informing me. I shall look forward to your safe return, Haruka. For now, I must return to other matters."  
  
The screen went black and Haruka sighed. _Michiru seemed a little cold to me...I wonder what's bothering her._ Although the elegant Senshi of the Sea often shared what was troubling her with her lover, this time though, she was choosing to keep things bottled up. _I wonder if it's about me and that's why she isn't telling me._ Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment, Haruka turned on her heel and headed for the transportation chambers. Once there, she found that everything was ready for her departure and inhaled deeply. In all honesty, Haruka was a bit edgy at visiting the home world of the Senshi she distrusted so deeply, but then again, they would want news of what was happening in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Prepare for transportation to the Tankei Kingdom of Kinmoku-sei," she ordered imperiously.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Stepping into the chamber, she waited for them to set the coordinates and when they gave the signal, Haruka gasped as the chamber went to work. In a matter of moments, she appeared outside a wall about 100 feet high and stumbled to make sure she retained some dignity and didn't fall over. Still making sure she held the scroll, Haruka ran her fingers through her white hair and adjusted the straps of her gown. Making sure they were both in place and that the ribbon wrapped around her neck was secure and the bow in the back of it was straight, she headed for the large doors that most likely led into the palace. There were two guards standing in front that immediately drew their swords and held them pointed at her chest.  
  
"Halt! State your name and why you are here!" the guard on the right commanded.  
  
"I am Princess Haruka of the planet Uranus, and I have been sent here by Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo to see Princess Kakyuu and the Sailor Starlights," she said formally and showed them the scroll.  
  
The two guards inspected it for a moment before they stepped aside and allowed Haruka to pass. Bypassing them casually, she entered the area inside the wall and was immediately hit with the scent of lilacs and olives. _Well, when they said that she was the princess of fragrant olives, I see they weren't kidding_, Haruka thought as she walked towards the palace. It was even more impressive than her Miranda Castle, with its sky- reaching towers, beautiful and lush grounds, and all of the people milling around. Haruka's teal eyes glanced around in every direction and soon fell on a figure that was approaching her. The look that figure wore looked as though she was ready to kill.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the other woman demanded, folding her arms over the pale blue gown she wore.  
  
"Nice to see you too...Seiya," Haruka retorted as she too folded her arms over her chest under her breasts.  
  
The two rivals stared each other down, electricity charging the air between them, and looking as though they were ready to kill. Haruka smirked, knowing that she was getting to Seiya by just being there, and Seiya returned the smirk, as though challenging her before speaking.  
  
"Welcome to Kinmoku-sei, Haruka."

* * *

Well, what did everyone think? Is it as good as my previous one? I promise I'll try not to take too long in updates, since it is summer, but I do have two other fan fics that I want to finish too. Anyway, R&R because I am a review whore and adore them very much, they encourage me to update. The title was the idea of feistyangel, thank you very much for it!  
  
Ree 


	2. Chapter Two

**Black Thorns on a White Rose**

**Chapter Two**: Alliances

**By**: Ree

**Pairing**: Kou Seiya/Ten'oh Haruka

**Ages**: Seiya (24), Haruka (24), Taiki (24), Yaten (24), Usagi (22), Mamoru (25-26), the Inner Senshi (22), Hotaru (20), Setsuna (Unknown, but appears 26), Michiru (24), Kakyuu (25), Chibi-Usa (Newborn babe)

**Setting**: Kinmoku Planet

**Rating**: R

**Summary**: It is the 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. Haruka has been feeling restless lately, and Neo Queen Serenity decides to send her on a diplomatic mission to Kinmoku. It's déjà vu all over again when she sees Seiya again for the first time. However, when Seiya (now a female) learns that her beloved Usagi married Mamoru and is now the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, it's all she can do to go on with her life. Can Haruka bring Seiya out of her misery once and for all? Or is it destined that the two of them will be mortal enemies forever?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work. So don't sue me! I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything!

* * *

"Welcome to Kinmoku-sei, Haruka."  
  
The woman in question merely raised an eyebrow at the almost civil greeting as the two stared each other down. It was like the old days when the two of them had stared each other down the first time they ever met. The same energy pulsed between them; it was as though they were challenging each other to make the first move. Both were spared from making the first move, however, by a voice that called out to them from behind.  
  
"Haruka, what are you doing here?" a young woman with long brown hair down to her knees asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. "You, of all people, were the last person I thought would be here."  
  
"Taiki," she acknowledged, not breaking Seiya's gaze. "Yaten."  
  
"Haruka," the other young woman with long gray hair added, looking confused. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I am here to speak with the three of you and your princess. If you would be so kind as to allow me inside so that we may get this meeting underway and I can return to Miranda as soon as possible, it would be very much appreciated," Haruka answered simply, uncrossing her arms.  
  
Seiya glared at her with her navy eyes as though she didn't trust a word that the shorter woman was saying. _Hn, I never noticed this before, but I seem to have grown a few inches taller than her. Interesting..._a chuckle escaped the Starlight's lips as she turned with an impressive swirl of her skirt.  
  
"Then please follow us, Haruka, we will show you in. Don't forget to wipe your feet before you enter, don't want the palace to be messed up," Seiya laughed before heading inside, leaving Haruka seething behind her.  
  
"I ought to wipe the floor with you, you arrogant piece of garbage," she raged, her voice barely above whisper as she thundered after Seiya, making Taiki and Yaten wince as they trailed behind her.  
  
"Do you think we ought to leave those two alone in the same room with our princess?" Yaten wondered.  
  
"I don't think so. We'd better follow them before they end up destroying something. It's just like the good old days, ne, Yaten?" Taiki commented before laughing. "I don't think those two will ever get along."  
  
"If they do, then I would be very suspicious," the other whispered as they followed the irate Senshi of Wind.  
  
The two laughed as they trailed after Seiya and Haruka. Ahead, both of the women were walking as though they were completely oblivious to each other's presence. Still, Haruka knew that she should think of a comeback for the comment Seiya made earlier. _I think I know just the one, she thought with a leer and turned her head. I want to see the look on her face when I tell her.  
_  
"Seiya, did you know that Usagi is married and has a child, now?" she asked in a would-be casual voice.  
  
"Odango...she's...she's married?" Seiya stammered, the look on her face saying everything she was feeling.  
  
"Oh yes, she and Mamoru were married about two years after the three of you and your princess left. She's the Queen of Crystal Tokyo now, with her daughter and husband at her side."  
  
Taiki and Yaten winced in sympathy as they heard the cutting words Haruka said to their friend. The expression on Seiya's face was a mixture of anger, disbelief, and sorrow. _He actually thought he stood a chance against Usagi's intended._ That notion echoed in her mind as she watched Seiya carefully. The leader of the Sailor Starlights stopped dead in her tracks, catching Haruka off guard, so she stopped a few paces ahead of the other. The duo behind them waited to see what was going on, neither of them liking where this situation was going.  
  
"You're lying aren't you? You're just saying all of those things because you know how I feel about Odango."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, Seiya, but I speak the truth. It was always destined that Usagi and Mamoru would marry and they have come into that destiny. Face it; you've got no chance with her."  
  
"Liar!" she accused, glowering at Haruka with pain written all over her face. "You're lying!"  
  
"Am I?" Haruka shot back, meeting Seiya's harsh stare and returning it with one of her own.  
  
The two of them stood there for a few minutes before Seiya turned away and headed in the other direction, heartbroken. Guilt began to well up in the woman's heart for breaking the news to Seiya like that, but Haruka immediately brushed it off. _There's no reason to feel guilty, she was bound to find out sooner or later that koneko-chan was married._ Still, she couldn't quite shake that guilty feeling as Taiki and Yaten led her through the golden halls of the palace and towards the throne room. Lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed when they reached the room until Yaten finally jabbed her in the stomach.  
  
"Itai, what was that for?" she demanded angrily, rubbing her side.  
  
"The princess has been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes," Yaten explained dryly.  
  
"Ara, gomen nesai Princess Kakyuu, I didn't realize," she apologized hurriedly and inhaled deeply. "Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo would like to send her heartfelt greetings to you and hopes that you are well. In addition, she is hoping for an alliance to be made between Kinmoku-sei and our Solar System. I have been sent here to extend an invitation to the Crystal Palace, in the hopes that you will visit Earth for Usagi has missed you all very much."  
  
She had dropped all formality when reaching the end and gave them a friendly smile. It was met with a brilliant smile from Kakyuu as she stepped down from her throne and went forward. Taking the other's hand in hers, the red-haired young woman beamed at Haruka.  
  
"Of course we will go and visit Earth. I have been eager to visit Usagi- chan for a while now. I just wasn't sure when would be a good time, but this is wonderful. Taiki, Yaten, please find Seiya and let her know."  
  
"Ano...Princess...we don't know where Seiya is," Taiki pointed out, looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
"You don't? What happened?" Kakyuu asked, turning to her two guardians and raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Well, Haruka and Seiya had an exchange that caused Seiya to leave. We don't know where she went or where she would be going. I'm sorry..." Yaten explained, scowling at Haruka.  
  
"Oh dear...Haruka, would you be so kind as to try and find Seiya while I ready everything?"  
  
"Yes, Princess Kakyuu."  
  
Turning with a swish of the pale blue material attached to the back of her gown, Haruka hurried off. Immediately, that guilt had returned when she thought of what she had said to Seiya. _I wasn't being rude, I was just saying it as it is_, she rationalized as she began to look around. _Damn, why couldn't one of the others have been asked to look for her? I have no idea where I'm going._ Sighing irritably, she pushed her white hair out of her eyes and continued down the different halls. Everywhere she met, the calming scent of lilacs and olive blossoms followed her, and it seemed to soothe her nerves. _Soothe my nerves? I wonder..._and with that, she headed for the gardens by hopping out of a window. Making her way through the different paths, she soon heard what sounded like someone crying softly. _It appears as though I've found her._ Groaning inwardly, Haruka rounded a corner, and sure enough, there was Seiya, tears coursing down her cheeks as she clenched her fist in her gown. Not wanting to seem as though she was eavesdropping, the teal-eyed female immediately went over and sat down next to Seiya, who promptly turned away.  
  
"Seiya, I know what I said wasn't the most tactful of things to say...but you would have found out eventually."  
  
"Since when have you cared about being tactful?"  
  
"Look, I'm just trying to apologize. You and I both know that we can't stand each other and if you're going to come with your princess and friends to Crystal Tokyo then we'd better learn to get along."  
  
Seiya paused for a moment, turned, and glanced over at Haruka, who was giving him a rather aggravated look. "You mean to tell me that Princess Kakyuu, Taiki, Yaten, and I are going to Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
"Your princess is making the arrangements even as we speak. Koneko-chan wants an alliance forged with your planet so that way, in case either of our worlds needs assistance, we will be there to provide it. Since you'll most likely be staying at the Crystal Palace and I will be remaining on Miranda, after this neither of us will have to set eyes on the other."  
  
"What makes you think that'll happen?"  
  
"Koneko-chan understands how we feel about each other and will most likely try to keep us apart. Besides, I have rebuilding that must be done on Miranda before I can consider staying in Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"There you are," Taiki said and walked over. "Princess Kakyuu said that it would take at least a week for us to be ready to go to Crystal Tokyo so until then you'll stay here with us Haruka."  
  
"Naniyo?" she cried, getting to her feet.  
  
"Gomen ne, Haruka, but I'm afraid that's how it's going to have to be. Seiya, will you show our guest to a room?" Taiki asked with a small smile before turning and heading back through the gardens.  
  
"Well, it looks as though you won't be getting back to Miranda as soon as you had hoped, Haruka."  
  
"Shut up, Seiya."  
  
"As long as you're here..." the other rose to her feet and straightened her gown before turning seriously to Haruka. "The two of us should call a truce. I don't want to be constantly arguing with you while you're here and I'm sure you don't want to do so either."  
  
"A truce? Between us?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Placing her chin in her hand for a moment, Haruka looked considering. _The idea is a good one...still, I'm not sure if she and I will be able to keep to the truce._ Inwardly, she sighed and massaged her temple. _Well, I guess this is just a test of will I'll have to endure for now._ Lowering her hand and glancing at Seiya seriously, she began to study the other intently, eyes trailing over the firm and toned body underneath the fabric of the dress she wore. There were curves, but not too many, and they helped to accentuate Seiya's body in a very nice way. Looking back up into her eyes, Haruka felt a pull there, the same as when she had first locked eyes with Seiya after the concert. This time, however, the pull was different somehow. It was as though the depths of space were in Seiya's eyes and Haruka felt herself getting lost in them. _Oh no, what am I thinking? Michiru is the one that I care about!_  
  
"Well, Haruka?" Seiya finally spoke, breaking Haruka out of her reverie. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course I'm all right, and I think it would be in both of our interests if we did have a truce for now. After all, if we're going to be in such close company, we should learn to tolerate each other."  
  
"Very well."  
  
And she held out her hand for the other to take. Eyeing it warily, Haruka accepted the offered hand and felt a jolt shoot down her spine. Seiya felt the exact same thing and she released Haruka's hand quickly. _What was that I felt just now? It was as if lightning had shot down my spine._ Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Seiya looked away quickly. Still, while the other was examining her hand and looking suspicious and a bit confused, the navy-eyed woman couldn't help but admire the proud stature Haruka had. Standing tall and strong, she really was a sight to behold. Clad in the navy blue gown and the ribbon wrapped around her neck only helped to emphasize the slenderness of the neck. Following the curve of the neckline down to her chest, Seiya tore her gaze away before it went too far. _I can't believe I was admiring_ Haruka's _body! She's the last woman I thought I'd admire.  
_  
"Seiya, are you all right?"  
  
"Hai, Haruka," Seiya replied, shaking her black-haired head slightly. "Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room."  
  
As Haruka followed Seiya through the castle and to a room, she tried to keep her thoughts on anything but the fact that she had been looking flatteringly at Seiya. It made her shudder to think of it. I can't think of Seiya that way...it is Seiya after all. Besides, I have Michiru. Still, after Seiya left and Haruka went to the window, she sighed heavily in frustration.  
  
"I was not admiring Seiya."

* * *

Well, you know what they say folks, denial is more than just a river in Egypt. Aren't you glad I updated so quickly? LoL! Anyway, read and review, lemme hear your thoughts on my story!  
  
Ree


	3. Chapter Three

**Black Thorns on a White Rose**

**Chapter Three**: A Tender Encounter

**By**: Ree

**Pairing**: Kou Seiya/Ten'oh Haruka

**Ages**: Seiya (24), Haruka (24), Taiki (24), Yaten (24), Usagi (22), Mamoru (25-26), the Inner Senshi (22), Hotaru (20), Setsuna (Unknown, but appears 26), Michiru (24), Kakyuu (25), Chibi-Usa (Newborn babe)

**Setting**: Kinmoku Planet

**Rating**: R

**Summary**: It is the 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. Haruka has been feeling restless lately, and Neo Queen Serenity decides to send her on a diplomatic mission to Kinmoku. It's déjà vu all over again when she sees Seiya again for the first time. However, when Seiya (now a female) learns that her beloved Usagi married Mamoru and is now the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, it's all she can do to go on with her life. Can Haruka bring Seiya out of her misery once and for all? Or is it destined that the two of them will be mortal enemies forever?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work. So don't sue me! I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything.

* * *

Haruka remained in her room for a while longer, thinking about what she had done. It ate away at her as she remembered how she had admired Seiya's physique. It was more than just a friendly observation; something had stirred in her chest that made her feel almost light-headed. _How can I be thinking these things? Michiru and I are soul mates...aren't we?_ That thought made its way into her mind and now she couldn't help but wonder if it was truly meant to be. Tracing her chin thoughtfully, Haruka's thoughts traveled to places she'd never wanted to acknowledge before...that plaguing insistence that she and Michiru weren't meant to be. Haruka had never been one for destiny, and even after she had met her aqua-haired partner, that doubt still lingered in her mind. She had completed her mission...didn't she deserve the chance to chase her dreams now more than ever? _No_, she answered herself with a sigh. _Now is the time for me to be concerned with other things. My dreams got pushed to the side, as they always had been, even in our earliest days as Senshi._  
  
"Why is it that my dreams and the dreams of the other Outer Senshi must be sacrificed now that our war has ended and peaceful times are among us? The others are able to chase their dreams because they have to remain on Earth to protect Usagi. Demo...the four Outer Senshi have been sentenced to a life of solitude once more. It isn't fair!" she cried angrily, pounding her knee.  
  
Deciding that she needed a break, she pulled her henshin wand out of the folds of her gown and raised it.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"  
  
The familiar power flowed through Haruka's veins as she transformed once more into the Senshi of Wind, Sailor Uranus. Standing in all of her glory, she opened the window and stood on the sill before leaping out. Flying through the air, feeling the breeze rush past her upturned face, this was what she had truly missed. It brought back the old feelings of being faster than the wind itself, stronger than anything, and the pure undiluted power that coursed through her very being...it was pure bliss. Landing as easily as she had when she was 16, the 24-year-old smirked as she headed for a secluded area towards the back. Removing the Space Sword from its sub-space pocket, she raised the glowing sword to the sky.  
  
"My guardian deity is a planet far up in the sky...the soldier of sky...Sailor Uranus!" she cried.  
  
Raising her sword, she began to practice the fencing and sparring moves she had learned over the years. Deciding one day that she had to learn to be better with her saber, Uranus had taken up fencing lessons and was now putting them to the test. She was so caught up in the thrill of being able to release her steam she barely noticed someone was watching her...a navy-eyed someone who gazed at her with a knowing smile. Seiya turned behind the large shrub and her henshin microphone materialized on her left ear. _It's been a long time...let's hope I remember how to do this_, Seiya thought with a nod.  
  
"Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!"  
  
The familiar power of the henshin washed over Seiya as she was transformed into Sailor Star Fighter. Her long black leather boots made silent sounds on the soft grass as she approached the other Senshi. Uranus stopped and turned to face the other as a smile started to form on her lips.  
  
"You wish to spar with me?" she asked.  
  
"Why else would I approach you like this?" Star Fighter countered as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
Uranus merely smirked and placed her sword back in its sub-space pocket. Star Fighter lowered herself into an offensive stance and the two of them charged each other. The first blow was landed by Uranus as she sunk her fist into her opponent's stomach, causing the other Senshi to stumble back a little. Growling under her breath, Star Fighter countered as the two of them began to trade blows in the back of the gardens. Peeking around the corner, Taiki and Yaten were watching them in amazement as the two seemed equally matched.  
  
"Those two are fighting each other as though it's life or death. Some things never change," Yaten sighed.  
  
"Still, at least it's just a practice match rather than the two of them really and truly trying to kill each other," Taiki replied and then winced as Uranus kicked Fighter in the head. "I think I spoke too soon."  
  
"Itai...that looked like it hurt," the green-eyed woman added, wincing in sympathy as Fighter tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Do you think we should step in?"  
  
"No, let's let them fight it out for a while. Perhaps they'll end up killing each other on accident."  
  
"Yaten!"  
  
While the two of them kept an eye on Uranus and Fighter, the sparring Senshi were completely oblivious to outside invaders. Black ponytail flying, Fighter whirled around and raised her hand.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
Eyes widening, Uranus rolled away and cried out slightly as the attack managed to hit her shoulder. Cringing and holding her injured area, she scowled up at the other woman. _Fine, if that's the way you want it, then I'll play rough too._ Getting to her feet, she raised the arm that wasn't injured into the air. Gathering her power into the attack, Uranus shouted,  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
The bright orange orb flew at Fighter and the other Senshi was caught by surprise and went flying into the back wall. Stone crushed and gave way under the contact, and the other Senshi groaned in pain while sliding to the ground. Uranus lowered her arm and started over to the other, holding her shoulder and wincing. Kneeling down in front of Fighter, she gave the other a concerned look. Glancing up, the raven-haired Senshi noticed the look in Uranus' eyes.  
  
"Is that...concern...for me...Uranus?"  
  
"Of course it is. Gomen ne, I could have killed you."  
  
"I thought that's what you wanted."  
  
"No, I don't want that," she said and using her uninjured arm, managed to haul Fighter to her feet.  
  
Stumbling a bit, Fighter crashed into Uranus, knocking them both to the ground. Landing on top of the startled Senshi, navy eyes met teal but this time...there was something different in the expression. Both firm bodies were pressed against each other and Fighter knew that she had only to shift and their breasts would be pushed together. Blushing a bit, she began to get up, stammering her apology, when she tripped again and landed squarely onto Uranus. Both of them now had pale pink tinges in their cheeks as they tried not to notice the other's closeness. _Oh God, if she doesn't get off of me...I don't know what I'm going to do_, Uranus thought as she tried hard to avoid Fighter's intense gaze. _And those eyes...I could almost get lost in them._ Mentally shaking herself, Uranus looked up at Fighter curiously.  
  
_Why can't I move? What's happening to me? My heart feels warm..._Fighter realized as she struggled to come to grips with the situation. _Demo...this feels different from that time..._she thought as she remembered when she had accidentally landed on top of Usagi at the campground. The feel of Uranus' body was different. It wasn't soft...it was firm and hard under Fighter's abdomen and there was only a thin layer of fabric separating them from being skin-on-skin. She flushed a bit as that thought registered. _Where did that come from?  
_  
"Fighter...are you...going to get off of me anytime soon?" Uranus spoke, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Huh? Ah! G-gomen nesai, Uranus," Fighter apologized hurriedly and helped the other to her feet. "I guess I just had a clumsy moment. Are you all right? That shoulder looks bad."  
  
"Not as bad as your stomach," the white-haired Senshi replied and pointed. "Sorry for the attack."  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it. I suppose I shouldn't have used my attack either. Still, we never agreed to not using our attacks, did we?" Fighter countered with a grin forming on her lips.  
  
"No, we didn't. Come on, let's get you inside and cleaned up," Uranus said and de-transformed.  
  
"Right."  
  
Fighter de-transformed as well and allowed Haruka to lead her inside and to her room so she could tend to the wound. It wasn't that large, but it was still something to be concerned about. Seiya chanced a glance at Haruka as she thought about what had happened in the garden. _If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that Haruka was blushing_, she chuckled at the thought. _What was I thinking? Haruka never blushes. It was foolish of me to even think that._ Still, she couldn't stop thinking about those long moments when she was pressed against that firm body. For a moment, she seemed so vulnerable. _No, what am I thinking?_ As she pointed Haruka in the direction to her room, Seiya tried to stop the feelings that were forming in her mind. Sitting down carefully on her bed, Seiya waited as Haruka went for medicine.  
  
"This is so strange, Haruka of all people taking care of my injuries," she laughed and winced.  
  
Meanwhile, Taiki and Yaten were staring at the spot where Seiya and Haruka had fallen with wide-eyed looks.  
  
"Did you see...what I saw?" Taiki finally managed to ask.  
  
"I think I saw what you saw...but I'm not sure. If what we saw was Seiya lying on top of Haruka without getting killed, then yes, I saw what you saw," Yaten answered in a shaky voice.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Princess Kakyuu?"  
  
"Iie, she's got enough to worry about."  
  
"How about we just keep this to ourselves. There's no way that will ever happen again, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
With that, the two women returned to the palace, trying to forget what they had seen as Haruka knelt in front of Seiya and carefully applied the antiseptic to the wound. The scene was tender in its way as both of the women tried to forget that one instant in the gardens. One thing was for sure, neither of them was going to try sparring with the other for a while. As Seiya studied Haruka tending to her wounds with such tender care and precision, she had to wonder if she had gone mad. _Oh well, I'll worry about that later_, she thought lazily. _After all, there's no way that this tender treatment is going to last...is there?_

Haruka's teal eyes were concentrating on the wound as she continued to clean it. Her thoughts were swirling as she dabbed tenderly at Seiya's injury. _What am I doing? Why do I care so much? _Bringing her gaze up to meet the other's, a long silence passed between them. Leaning over, Seiya gazed deep into Haruka's eyes.

"Haruka...I...well..."

"Hai, Seiya?"

Blushing and swallowing, Seiya leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Haruka's cheek.

"Arigato."

Dropping the supplies, completely shell-shocked, Haruka's hand went to her cheek. _What the hell was that? _Seiya immediately began kicking herself at the stunned look in Haruka's eyes. _Why did I do that?_ she thought as she turned away. The smell of the olive blossoms floated into the room and surrounded them in their fragrance, causing both of them to become light headed once more. _It's the blossoms...it's got to be..._Haruka tried to tell herself as she tried to get up. Knees giving way, she cursed herself and managed to get to her feet. Seiya looked up at the white-haired woman with a curious look.

"It was nothing," she said curtly and turned on her heel, stalking out of the room.

"Haruka...damnit what the hell am I doing? I am not falling for Haruka. I am not..." Seiya replied and then sighed heavily. "What am I saying? I am...and I can't deny it. What am I going to do? There's still at least three days before she leaves and then I'll have to deal with her then too. I'm just going to have to forget about her."

Nodding, Seiya wrapped the bandages around her torso, bound and determined to forget about her feelings for Haruka. _I will not feel for her, I will not._

_

* * *

_  
Wow, one more chapter down! Man, I am on a roll! So, what do you guys think? How long should it be before Haruka and Seiya finally admit that they like each other? Read and review please!  
  
Ree 


	4. Chapter Four

**Black Thorns on a White Rose**

**Chapter Four**: Is it Friendship or More?

**By**: Ree

**Pairing**: Kou Seiya/ Ten'oh Haruka

**Ages**: Seiya (24), Haruka (24), Taiki (24), Yaten (24), Usagi (22), Mamoru (25-26), the Inner Senshi (22), Hotaru (20), Setsuna (Unknown, but appears 26), Michiru (24), Kakyuu (25), Chibi-Usa (Newborn babe)

**Setting**: Kinmoku Planet

**Rating**: R

**Summary**: It is the 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. Haruka has been feeling restless lately, and Neo Queen Serenity decides to send her on a diplomatic mission to Kinmoku. It's déjà vu all over again when she sees Seiya again for the first time. However, when Seiya (now a female) learns that her beloved Usagi married Mamoru and is now the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, it's all she can do to go on with her life. Can Haruka bring Seiya out of her misery once and for all? Or is it destined that the two of them will be mortal enemies forever?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work. So don't sue me! I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything.

* * *

Seiya looked up from where she was sitting to meet the inquisitive eyes of Princess Kakyuu. Looking away, she tried not to let her eyes reveal her emotions as they probably did. Placing her hands gently over the other girl's, Kakyuu tried to look up at Seiya, but the raven-haired woman refused to meet her gaze. Reaching up and touching her cheek, she whispered,  
  
"What's wrong, Seiya?"  
  
"It's nothing Princess, don't worry about me. I'll be all right," the other tried to assure her with a small smile. "Haruka and I just had a sparring session and it got a little intense is all."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
A small smile played on the rose lips as Kakyuu went to see if the wound was serious and had been properly tended to. The familiar comfort that her princess provided was familiar to Seiya and it seemed to soothe her nerves. Wrapping her arms around Seiya, Kakyuu looked up at the distraught woman and hoped that whatever happened, Haruka would know about.  
  
"Princess, was there something else you needed?" Seiya managed to choke out, her voice tight.  
  
"Iie, everything's fine, Seiya, I was just worried about you. I'll see you at dinner tonight, so rest up."  
  
Seiya nodded and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, looking lost in thought. As the elder woman left, she began to seek out Haruka. Said white-haired Senshi was pacing in her room, looking frustrated. _If I had my motorcycle, I could go riding and clear my head..._she seethed internally as she paced. _It wasn't as though it was a real kiss. I don't know why I'm making such a fuss over it!_ Of course she knew why she was making such a fuss over it, but it wasn't as though she was going to admit it. Folding her arms over her chest, Haruka looked out the window. The wind blew through the trees and she breathed it in. The scent calmed her and reminded her to keep her calm and try to forget what had happened.  
  
"It didn't happen; it's as simple as that. Seiya did not kiss me, and that's the last I'm going to talk of it."  
  
Nodding in determination, she began to get cleaned up. She hadn't had a chance to relax in a long time, and she needed it. A knock sounded on the door as Haruka was tying a robe around her. Glancing up, she went to the door and opened it to be met by the red-haired princess.  
  
"Haruka-san, we need to talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. By the way, how is Seiya doing? Are her wounds all right? I treated them as best I could."  
  
"Hai, don't worry, her wounds are fine. At least, externally...internally she is suffering greatly and I want to know why. What happened between you and Seiya? Please, tell me."  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"You're lying to me, Haruka-san, and I don't want you to! Don't you have any kindness towards Seiya at all?"  
  
Turning away from the inquisitive eyes of the princess, Haruka went back to getting ready for a bath as though nothing happened. Well, of course Kakyuu wasn't going to have any of that, so she simply stood in front of the other woman and wouldn't let her pass. Frowning, Haruka tried to move past her, but Kakyuu wouldn't budge. Crossing her arms over her chest she glowered at the woman before her. The princess' eyes bore deep into hers and Haruka sighed.  
  
"You're not going to let me pass until I tell you, are you?"  
  
"No I'm not. I can see it in your eyes, Haruka-san, there's something there for Seiya. What is it?"  
  
"It's just friendship, that's all."  
  
Kakyuu studied her for a moment. "Tell yourself that, and you may start to believe it. However, I know that it's something more than friendship. True, you never did accept us, especially Seiya, until the end. Still, there's something in your eyes that tells me something happened."  
  
"Damn, do you have to be so inquisitive? It was only a light kiss, it wasn't as though Seiya-"  
  
Haruka froze, looking slightly unnerved. She had admitted to something she had almost convinced herself didn't happen. Looking satisfied, Kakyuu nodded and placed a hand on the woman's arm.  
  
"Haruka-san, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You can still be strong even if you admit to something. Now sit down and tell me exactly what happened. Perhaps I will be able to help."  
  
Knowing that there was no way out of it Haruka sighed and sat down on the bed as the redhead sat next to her. Meanwhile, Seiya was having a similar inquisition from Taiki and Yaten. They knew that something had happened and they were trying to find out Seiya's feelings on the matter. If those feelings turned out to be something more, then they were going to try and pound them out of their friend. After all, they knew what was best, right?  
  
"Seiya, you've been hiding something from us, now out with it. We saw you and Haruka out in the gardens, and we want to know exactly what happened between you," Yaten insisted.  
  
"Nothing happened," Seiya deadpanned.  
  
"Oh something happened all right, and we're going to find out what it is. You could always tell us everything. Why won't you tell us this?" Taiki demanded as she stood on Seiya's other side.  
  
"This is something I have to figure out on my own," Seiya snapped, crossing her arms protectively.  
  
"If this is about Haruka, then why can't you just tell us? Did something happen between you two in the garden afterward?" Taiki wondered, her brown hair falling around her serious face.  
  
"Even if I tell you, you won't let it be, so why should I?"  
  
"Because we're your friends," Yaten insisted.  
  
"If you were my friends, then you would trust my decisions and respect my privacy!" Seiya snapped and got to her feet. "You acted the exact same way when I fell in love with Usagi!"  
  
"She didn't return your feelings; we were only looking out for you!" Taiki countered angrily.  
  
"You think you've got everything figured out, but you can't because I don't have everything figured out yet. Just leave me alone for once in your lives! I have to figure out what I'm going to do about Haruka!"  
  
Slapping a hand over her mouth, Seiya looked as though she had just admitted to something horrible. Taiki and Yaten exchanged knowing looks and sat down next to their friend. Both of them continued to pester Seiya, thinking they were actually helping her.  
  
"I'm telling you two, just let me figure this out on my own! I have to figure out my feelings for her!"  
  
"Aha! So you do have feelings for her!" Yaten crowed as she grinned slyly. "What exactly happened between you two?"  
  
Figuring she couldn't stop the inevitable, Seiya told them. "We were sparring in the garden, that much you know, and while she was tending to my wounds...something came over me. It was as though I was seeing her in an entirely new light so I leaned over and kissed her. Something just came over me, I can't really explain it, but it was there. So I thought I'd take the chance."  
  
Taiki and Yaten exchanged glances before getting to their feet, looking pleased. "We saw the kiss and everything that happened, we just knew you wouldn't admit to it unless the two of us managed to worm it out of you," Yaten explained with a broad grin on her features.  
  
"You...you knew? Yet you still continued to pester me about it? You're dead!" Seiya roared.  
  
As the raven-haired woman proceeded to try and kill her two "friends", Kakyuu had managed to get Haruka to tell her all of what happened. A knowing smiled played on her lips as she reached over and took the other woman's hand in hers. Haruka gave her a strange look as Kakyuu simply giggled and hugged her. _Now I'm very confused. Why is she hugging me?_ Wondering what was going on, she merely raised an eyebrow at the princess.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Haruka...do you care for Seiya?"  
  
Looking shocked, Haruka began to think. _Do I have feelings for Seiya? Is it just this place? At least I know that this isn't destiny_, she thought with a smirk. _This could actually be something that I want for once. Perhaps I won't have to be a slave to destiny forever. Now that I have fulfilled my mission as a Senshi and am starting a new life..._her thoughts traveled to what she wanted. What Haruka wanted more than ever was to escape the chains that destiny had placed on her wrists. Now that peaceful times had finally arrived...perhaps it was time for her to think about starting a new life for herself. It would be a change, to say the least.  
  
"Haruka-san?"  
  
"I need time to consider everything, Princess Kakyuu. I will see you at dinner tonight," she said slowly.  
  
"Very well," Kakyuu replied, rose from the bed, and headed for the door. "Just don't take too long in considering everything. Seiya is very precious to me. I will see you at dinner."  
  
As she left, Haruka was left with Kakyuu's words mulling around in her mind and no way to work them off so she could think. Sighing and settling for a hot bath, Haruka hoped it would help her in considering everything that had happened that day as well as riding could. As she climbed into the bath, she had no idea that Seiya was going through a similar thought cycle. Both Senshi ended up gazing at the three moons and wondering where their paths would take them.

* * *

Wow, it looks like those two have some thinking time coming. LoL, let's just hope they don't spend too much time thinking. Perhaps next chapter they'll finally realize something...or not. R&R!  
  
Ree


	5. Chapter Five

**Black Thorns on a White Rose**

**Chapter Five**: Reflections

**By: **Ree

**Pairing:** Kou Seiya/ Ten'oh Haruka

**Ages:** Seiya (24), Haruka (24), Taiki (24), Yaten (24), Usagi (22), Mamoru (25-26), the Inner Senshi (22), Hotaru (20), Setsuna (Unknown, but appears 26), Michiru (24), Kakyuu (25), Chibi-Usa (Newborn babe)

**Setting:** Kinmoku Planet

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** It is the 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. Haruka has been feeling restless lately, and Neo Queen Serenity decides to send her on a diplomatic mission to Kinmoku. It's déjà vu all over again when she sees Seiya again for the first time. However, when Seiya (now a female) learns that her beloved Usagi married Mamoru and is now the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, it's all she can do to go on with her life. Can Haruka bring Seiya out of her misery once and for all? Or is it destined that the two of them will be mortal enemies forever?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon; I don't want to claim ownership to Takeuchi-sama's noble work. So don't sue me! I don't own anything, I am just a poor student, and you won't get anything.

**Writer's Comments**: Wow, sorry about so long with the updates. College snuck up on me and while it is FINALS WEEK, I have found new initiative with this story and am proceeding with it. Again, I am sorry for the delay in the story, so please forgive me, life happens. Leave me a review, for I like praise very much.

* * *

Haruka sighed as she ran a comb through her damp hair, staring at a mirror in front of her, an ironic smile on her features. _It's usually Michiru who looks in a mirror to find out the truth, not me…_she thought as she set the brush down and continued to study her reflection. It was the first time that Haruka had done that sort of thing in a while. She knew for a fact that mirrors never lied, and she was hoping to find some answers in this one's reflection.

"Answers to what questions, though? I know what I want answered, but I don't know if I can find those answers," she said, her teal eyes glaring at the glass, as though daring it to try and lie to her.

Getting up, Haruka knocked over the chair and began to stew. She had only been gone from Crystal Tokyo one day and already she was questioning everything she'd known, all because of one sparring session in the garden and one look from navy blue eyes…as vast as the starry skies…_no, I will not go into that train of thought. If I'm going to find my answers, I'm going to need a clear head. I'll just act as though nothing's changed. _Nodding to herself, Haruka began to get dressed for dinner with Kakyuu and the other women. Trying not to think, because that would mean more doubts, she cursed as she tried to lace up the strings on the back of her dress.

"Fuck, I hate these damn dresses! Why must everyone insist that now that I'm a Princess, I have to dress the part? Now I know why I hardly ever wore women's clothing…it's uncomfortable and constricting. Screw this," she said and tossed aside the gown, going for her other clothes instead.

Figuring that since she was going away for a while, she could wear whatever the hell she liked, so Haruka had packed some of her favorite outfits. One of them being an Armani pants-suit and dress shoes. Slipping into her undergarments and then the suit, she sighed and shifted the cool and soft fabric over her skin.

"Now this is more like it. At least I can recognize myself when I look in the mirror now."

Turning around in front of the mirror slowly, Haruka didn't even notice when Seiya walked to her door and peeked inside. _She's wearing her old clothes again! But I thought she'd gone femme over the years. Guess I was wrong_, she thought with a smile. In truth, Seiya had actually liked the men's clothes on Haruka, because they just seemed to suit her more. _Putting Haruka in a dress is like forcing Yaten to wear men's clothes again. She really didn't like it when we had to pose as guys…especially the clothing. _Tapping on the door and chuckling as Haruka jumped, Seiya entered the room and clapped her hands.

"Lovely, just lovely, do you think you can do that last spin for me again? I didn't get to see all of your charms," the raven-haired woman drawled, raising her eyebrow in a challenge.

"Save it, Seiya. What do you want?"

The clipped and cold tones were unexpected and made Seiya wince inwardly. _She hasn't used that tone with me since the battle with Galaxia. What's gotten into her all of a sudden? _Her mind flashed back to the garden and the sparring session and she flushed, wondering if it was _her _that made Haruka act so cold. Realizing that she'd just been standing there without saying anything, she cleared her throat and went over to the other woman.

"Kakyuu-hime bade me come here to escort you to the dining hall. But I assume you're going to be the one doing the escorting? You're dressed the part after all," Seiya teased lightly.

"Are you making fun of how I dress? I can say just as many things about you as you can about me."

"Iie, iie, I'm not making fun of how you dress. There was time enough for that when we were younger."

"You still act like we were younger."

Seiya was becoming swiftly annoyed with the way she was being treated. Haruka had no right to talk to her like that, and Seiya wasn't going to stand for it. Especially since they had called a truce for as long as the white-haired female was visiting. Seiya walked over and pushed Haruka's shoulder.

"What the hell's gotten into you suddenly, Haruka? First you call a truce, then you try and kill me while sparring, then you actually act _nice _to me, and now you're acting all cold! Will you _kindly _explain what's going through that head of yours? Because I'm not getting it!"

Haruka looked at Seiya stoically for a moment, and then she started to laugh. Seiya sweat-dropped and nearly fell over in exasperation. Trying to get a grip on her giggles, the white-haired female coughed and cleared her throat before turning to look at the mirror again, her worries and questions coming back to her. That stopped her laughter cold as she gazed at her reflection.

"Seiya…do you think…that I've changed?"

"EH? Where did that come from?"

"I just need your answer…onegai?"

Seiya did face plant at that last comment. She'd never said "please" to Seiya before and it made her wonder what Haruka was thinking about. Carefully, she began to weigh the question in her mind.

"Well…to be honest…I think you have changed Haruka. You've lost a lot of your spirit, that fire you once had in the heat of battle. I don't think it's because of peaceful times either. It seems like you've given something up, something very important to you, and I wonder what it could be."

"I think…it's because I've become a slave to destiny and time itself that I've lost the spirit of the wind within my soul. I was once free and had my dreams, my fire, and spirit. I didn't know accepting my past as a Senshi would change my future so much. To be honest," she walked over and fingered the material of her dress. "I don't think this is who I really am. However, I won't have the chance to find out who I've become because I'll never be able to get away from my destiny. I can't even choose my own life's partner…"

"I thought Michiru was your partner?"

"She is…or was. Still, ever since we've separated to build our kingdoms, she's become distant and closed off to me. I think it's because I've changed so much. You're right Seiya; I have given something up that's important to me. I've given up myself to destiny, and shut away my dreams in a drawer. In a way, I'm jealous of the other Senshi on Earth. They can still chase their dreams and aspirations, but far away from that world, I can't pursue mine."

"But didn't you have the chance to go after your dreams after Galaxia was defeated? What did you do all those years?"

Haruka laughed. "If you're going to end up ruling, you need to learn politics, government, and such. So, I went back to school and studied everything I thought a good ruler should know. Oh sure, I rode my motorcycles and raced my cars, but it wasn't the same."

"What about the others?"

"They finished school as well, but all went off to chase their dreams. They figured that there would be time enough to learn how to be good rulers when Crystal Tokyo came to be."

Seiya was surprised. She knew that the other Senshi all had dreams, but she didn't think they would put aside the responsibility of learning how to rule in order to chase them. _It seems as though Haruka was the only one who wanted to take responsibility for the future. That does sound like her, giving up her own happiness so that she can prepare for the future. _Getting an idea, Seiya went over and grabbed Haruka's hand, tugging her towards the door.

"Nani? Seiya, what are you doing?" Haruka demanded, immediately planting her feet and refusing to budge.

"I'm going to get you out of here. You're too tense and I doubt that a formal dinner is going to do you any good at this point. I'm taking into the city and we're going on an adventure."

"Why am I suddenly uneasy about this?"

But Seiya good-naturedly brushed off her complaints and proceeded to drag her through the halls and out the front gates. Along the way, Haruka had stopped resisting and was actually looking forward to getting out and exploring the city. She'd never seen Kinmoku, not even flashes of it, and was eager to get out of the palace. Brushing her white hair out of her eyes, Haruka looked around the bustling marketplace as people went about their business. Of course, since they'd come from the palace, people were pausing to bow before moving on. Also, they got quite a few stares, since no one knew Haruka was really a woman. Going back into her old habits, Haruka immediately began to flirt and tease the women that came up to talk with them, much to Seiya's irritation. _Well, there's one thing about her that hasn't changed…she's still a notorious flirt_, the raven-haired woman thought.

"Haruka," Seiya cut in, pushing the woman away from her latest victim. "I thought you grew out of teasing young women."

"Well, I can't help it," she replied with a grin. "It's good to be acting like myself again, that's for sure. Now Seiya, you surely wouldn't deny me the chance to be myself, would you?"

"No…I mean…you've really got to…oh shimmatta, you're just as annoying as ever, Haruka."

"Yes, but you're relieved, because I'm finally acting like myself again. Now, where can we get something to eat around here? Plus, if you don't want me flirting, then we'd better eat somewhere outside of the city."

Seiya solved that problem by buying some food from a vendor and the two of them set out of the city. Walking along the path, enjoying both the food and each other's company, Haruka had to admit that she felt a lot more relaxed. It was the first time in a long time where she felt as though she had control over her own life. After all, she'd chosen to spend time with Seiya, she had chosen to be nice to the others, and although Haruka didn't choose to come to Kinmoku at first, now she was actually glad Usagi had urged her to go. _It's strange to be walking along a meadow with Seiya…especially since I'm so used to her being a 'him' and everything. She seems to have matured over the years as well…I'm impressed. _Taking a bite out of the fruit she was eating, Haruka paused to listen to the wind whisper through the tall grass. It seemed to sing to her and she felt something stir in her heart. To her, it had been far too long since she had stopped to listen to the wind.

"You all right, Haruka?"

"Hai…"

Deciding not to interrupt the white-haired woman, Seiya closed her eyes and just basked in the quiet moment they were sharing. It didn't feel awkward, as quiet usually felt to Seiya, it felt comfortable instead. For a while, neither one of them spoke, as they watched the sun sink over the horizon and listened to the wind whistle through the grasses. Seiya smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, not bothered by the fact other strands were stinging her eyes. Looking over, Haruka gave a smile, shook her head, and stood behind Seiya, gathering the thick hair in her hands. _What's she doing? _Seiya wondered.

"Your hair is getting in the way," Haruka explained simply and removed a scarf from her pocket and proceeded to tie the soft strands back and away from Seiya's face. "This will work better."

"Ano…arigato…"

"No problem."

Releasing the ponytail, Haruka placed her hands on Seiya's shoulders and slowly wrapped her arms around the other woman. Although this was awkward, considering that Seiya was taller than her now, Haruka didn't mind. It was only an inch or two at most; they were still pretty close in height. This was startling to Seiya, to say the very least.

"Haruka, you do realize what you're doing right?"

At the sound of Seiya's voice, the spell that had settled over Haruka was broken. It had felt so natural to just wrap her arms around Seiya's shoulders and just enjoy the night with her. _Michiru never let me hold her like that…not even after we made love…she was always asleep_, Haruka thought with a sigh as she pulled away. Smoothing out her jacket, she turned to head back. Tilting her head to the sigh, Seiya wondered what had caused Haruka to act that way.

"Haruka?"

"Let's head back, it's after dark and they're probably worried about where you are. And we don't want to worry your friends, right?"

"Hai."

As the two headed back, neither one of them spoke because they were too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Seiya was wondering why Haruka had acted so affectionate and Haruka was asking herself over and over again why she had felt the desire to hold Seiya like that. Neither one knew what it meant, but Seiya knew for sure that it hadn't been unpleasant. Looking over at the other woman, the raven-haired Senshi swallowed and reached out to take Haruka's hand. Surprisingly, the slender hand Seiya had attempted to grasp accepted the gesture. As they walked back to the castle, the two Senshi's hands were joined.

* * *

Yay! Some physical contact! Don't worry, there's going to be a LOT of self-reflection and conflict on both their parts. After all, it just wouldn't be a reasonable fic without a good reason to break up Haruka and Michiru. R&R please!

Ree


End file.
